


Forever Young

by ilikepoke



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepoke/pseuds/ilikepoke
Summary: Nicky gets de-aged after the lab and temporarily has the body of a teenager.  Joe is still affectionate, but it feels wrong to him to fuck Nicky when he looks like that. Nicky disagrees and proceeds to tease the hell out of Joe until Joe snaps, bends Nicky over the nearest item, and fucks him hard.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 342





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This fic has age play and an age gap and Nicky temporarily is in the body of a teenager. He is still 900+ years old in terms of actual years. If this bothers you in any way, please hit the back button.
> 
> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2998.html?thread=868022#cmt868022).

When Nicky woke in the morning, he was relieved that he was once again in bed with Joe. In _their_ bed, not some horrid hospital bed, not the safehouse that had been blown to pieces, not a million other holes in the wall they’d squirreled away in over the centuries. They were free from all of that for the time being and were in their sometimes-home in the south of France. The one with the bees and the purple flowers Nicky’d never learned the names of but they smelled wonderful, and it was only a few minutes walk to a sandy beach that was mostly deserted this time of year. And this time with the rest of the group still with them, sleeping in the spare bedrooms for the time being until they felt well enough to move on.

Nicky shifted, his feet a bit cold under the covers, the early fall weather cooling his skin, and then froze. Because something felt _wrong_. He reached out for Joe immediately, relaxing slightly when he was there next to him, solid and warm and still snoring. But then Nicky tilted his head and frowned, noticing his own hand on Joe’s bicep. He abruptly held it up, turning it back and forth in the early morning sun before ripping off the covers and staring down at his own body which looked completely foreign to himself, his clothes slightly too big and sleep pants slipping down his slim hips.

“Joe! Joe!” Nicky shouted, shaking Joe vigorously and then running to the attached bathroom to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Looking back at him was clearly himself, but also he was clearly _much_ younger. _Significantly_ younger. Nicky patted his face, noting how his features were more boyish, how he was absolutely less tall, how his limbs seemed more gangly. He just looked _young_ , perhaps not more than sixteen or seventeen? And he certainly had a sweet babyface, with no facial hair in sight. He started to laugh, a ridiculous thing bubbling up from his stomach, because what else could he do?

Nicky bounded back to the bed, his limbs feeling strange, tumbling into a heap and then shaking Joe who was still mostly asleep because he slept like the dead.

“What?” Joe finally mumbled, his eyes only cracked open the tiniest bit. He looked adorable like this, soft and open, the covers pulled down just enough to reveal his lovely chest.

“They did something at the lab,” Nicky said, running his hand over Joe’s face and scratching at his beard a little. Joe purred and rubbed his cheek into Nicky’s hand like he was some big cat, and when his eyes finally looked up to meet Nicky's, Nicky could see the exact moment that Joe’s brain put two and two together.

Joe’s eyes widened and he scrambled to sit up, looking Nicky up and down in bewilderment. Nicky reached for his hands, trying to calm him with soothing hushes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Nicky said, one hand petting down Joe’s cheek again. “It’s just me.”

“Yeah, but…” Joe began, breaking off to clear his throat, his voice still husked with sleep. “But you’re _younger_.”

“Yeah, kind of?” Nicky said, smiling slightly. At this point in his life, not much surprised him. Coming back from the dead several hundred times and seeing the turn of multiple centuries tended to do that to you.

“But are you…” Joe tried again, frowning, reaching for Nicky’s cheek and then pulling his hand back. “Are you you? I mean, _you_ you? Or younger you?”

Nicky creased his brow. “I feel like I’m still me. I mean, I remember everything. The lab, Kozack, Merrick. And everything before. My whole life with you, Yusuf. Of course I remember that.”

Joe melted a bit at the words, pulling Nicky into a deep hug and kissing his forehead. “Thank god,” he said into Nicky’s hair. “I couldn’t bear…”

“I know, beloved. I know,” Nicky said as Joe crushed him to himself. “Hush, none of that.”

Nicky pulled away and moved to kiss Joe on the lips, and Joe pulled back before he could do so, something unreadable on his face. Nicky frowned, surprised because it was so rare that he could not read his love like a book.

“What?” Nicky asked, shifting on his knees, his body feeling odd and smaller.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Joe began, swallowing, and Nicky dropped his hands from Joe’s shoulders.

“Are you serious,” Nicky said flatly, anger flaring quickly and irrationally. “It’s not like it’s contagious.”

“Well how would we know?” Joe countered, and Nicky narrowed his eyes. They stared at each other, and Nicky couldn’t recall the last time they had had a fight. Not over anything of consequence, anyhow.

“Fine, let’s talk to Andy,” Nicky finally said, swinging his legs out of bed. He felt awkward, his clothes too big, and he had to hitch up his flannel pants before they fell to the ground.

“Not a word, Yusuf,” Nicky said over his shoulder to Joe, trying to hold them up as he stalked out of the room to at least preserve some sense of dignity.

***

Andy was, of course, no help. They didn’t know what had been done to them in the lab. None of them did. All they could do was talk to Copley to see if he could get some information, and in the meantime they all just had to sit around and wait.

Booker had burst out laughing and kept calling him ‘kid,’ and Nile had been kind and taken him shopping to find some pants and shirts that fit him a little better. He still wanted to wear Joe’s sweater today though; it was comfortable and he kind of liked how he was swimming in it a bit. It made him feel like he was _Joe’s_ , and he wanted to cling to that today more than ever. Joe, however, was mysteriously aloof all afternoon. Nicky let him have his space; they didn’t get to be married for over nine hundred years without figuring out that particular bit of marital advice early, but when he’d been avoided for the _entire_ day, Nicky began to feel a bit irritated.

He finally cornered Joe in the kitchen when he was making dinner. His beloved was chopping onions for a stew, the smell deliciously mouthwatering, and normally this was a time Nicky could come up behind him and press his head over Joe’s shoulder and hum into his neck, his hand snaking over Joe’s stomach and sometimes down the front of his trousers.

“Yusuf,” Nicky said instead, this time standing across the island from him. Joe’s eyes jumped up guiltily, and he quickly cast them down and went back to chopping. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Joe said, turning to push the onions into the pot on the stovetop. He then reached back for the carrots to do the same.

“Bullshit,” Nicky said, crossing his arms. He realized how petulant he must look in his younger state, and he immediately uncrossed them, feeling a bit foolish as the sleeves of Joe’s sweater that he was wearing now drooped over his hands and he had to push them back.

Joe looked up at him, looking conflicted, but obviously taking pity on Nicky as he immediately softened and then reached out for him. Nicky came to his side, enjoying the way Joe could now envelope his smaller form.

“I’m sorry, my heart,” Joe said into Nicky’s hair. “This is confusing for me as I’m sure it is for you.”

“It’s still me,” Nicky said, burying his head in Joe’s chest. He smelled like the rich spices of the stew and the wool of his own soft sweater.

“Right but you look like you're… like you’re a fucking teenager,” Joe said.

“But I’m nine hundred fifty years old!” Nicky grumbled, suddenly wanting to throttle Joe. He restrained himself, though, just fisting into the bunched fabric of his sweater and pulling back to look him dead in the eye.

“Nicky,” Joe said, voice strained. “I don’t think we should…” He made a little hanky panky gesture, and Nicky felt himself get half-hard despite his current irritation with Joe. Joe always did that to him, but Nicky must also have the hormones of a teenager coursing through him, because even the mention of sex was enough to get him going. “No sex until you’re back to normal.”

“What?!”

Joe bit his lip and nodded. “I mean, we’ve gone a few days before. That can’t be that hard to just wait.”

Nicky tried to resist, but he could feel a full on pout coming on. “Joe.”

Joe shook his head again, growing more resolute. “It just feels a little… wrong. With you looking so… young.”

“Oh, come on, beloved. I’m still your husband. You don’t find me attractive, still?” Nicky batted his eyes and bit his lip in what he hoped was an alluring fashion. It normally worked on Joe anyhow.

“Nicky, I don’t really want to go to prison.”

“Well who’s going to tell?!” Nicky said, grabbing Joe by the sleeves again and trying not to push into him too hard with his hips, but it was difficult. “And did you miss the fact that I’m still over nine hundred years old?”

Joe pushed Nicky’s hair back behind his ears, his face kind but set. “No. We’re not going to do that.”

Nicky could feel himself deflating, knowing Joe would not change his mind once he was decided. “We’re still going to sleep in the same bed, aren’t we?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Joe said, gathering him to him in another crushing hug. “I’m sorry. You know I love you.”

Nicky sighed, suddenly aware of how frustrating this whole ordeal was going to be. But he’d gone without sex before. When he and Joe had been parted for missions, they’d gone weeks at a time. He could do this. Joe was right and they still loved each other beyond measure. It would be okay.

***

It was _not_ okay. First, Nicky was carded for beer at the pub. And he didn’t have any identification so he had to slink away red-faced while Booker and Nile giggled behind him. Then there was the time a street vendor had asked Booker if he and his son would care for gelato.

“We don’t look anything alike!” Nicky had exclaimed, and Joe had had to pull him away by the arm so he stopped making a scene.

But the worst part, the absolute _worst_ part, was that Joe continued to refuse to touch him intimately, and Nicky’d never been more horny in his life. It had been nine hundred thirty years or so since he’d been a teenager, and even then he’d been so repressed that he didn’t think he’d ever felt like _this_ before. A stiff breeze was enough to get him going, and verging on one week of no sex meant Nicky was hard constantly, and always slipping off to go take care of himself in their tiny bathroom. He took to showering a lot and shooting Joe mean glances when he came out before flopping down on their bed, fully clothed because he was being respectful of Joe’s wishes. And he’d had to peel himself and his ridiculous morning erection off of Joe’s back when he woke more than once because his body _needed_ Joe and he was right there and absolutely not giving him what he wanted, the jerk.

But the tenth day in a row that Nicky woke up with a raging hard on, he decided he just couldn’t take it anymore. He would need to play _dirty_.

Nicky’d done some shopping for some cute undies that actually fit him and had fished around in Joe’s dresser to find one of his favorite cotton undershirts of Joe’s, slipping it on and kind of loving the way it now swallowed him up and hung low over his collarbones. He also dug out a few toys out of the bottom drawer of his nightstand, some of them a bit under-used, but he was about to make up for lost time now. And fuck it all, he didn’t care if Joe heard him jerking off loudly while he was in the other room, Joe was his _husband_ , Nicky was _horny_ as all get up, and this was changing from ridiculous to being on the verge of desperate.

Nicky squeezed out some lube and then slapped the bottle onto the nightstand, grabbing his favorite solid purple dildo and slicking it up. Then he pulled his legs up, running his clean hand over his stomach, teasing against his dick lightly, the cotton of his briefs rubbing pleasantly against himself. He’d chosen bright red because he’d thought Joe would like them. There was one very pleasant memory he’d had of red lace panties and Joe eating him out for hours, and Nicky felt some precome ooze out and dampen his underwear at just the thought of it.

He reached down to tug at his balls, closing his eyes as he felt back further, spreading his legs and putting his feet flat on the bed so he could buck up into his hand. God, he wanted Joe. God, he missed his husband. God, he wanted his _dick_ so god damn bad. Nicky pushed the briefs to the side, biting his lip as he pushed in one finger and then two, barely prepping himself before lining the toy up and giving it a steady push. He breathed out deeply as he took it in, loving the stretch of it but wishing he had Joe’s weight on top of him, Joe’s tongue in his mouth, Joe’s loving praise on his skin. But this was as good as he was getting for now, his own hand having to be enough. He pushed his other hand down the front of the briefs, tugging on his dick quickly, having had enough of waiting.

His body was the same yet different, his voice a little higher and more strangled, perhaps, as he was moaning out Joe’s name, and his hole maybe a little smaller and tighter, though he couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or not. Nicky lost himself in remembering the first time Joe had penetrated him, when he’d been still young in terms of real years, and Joe had been the first and only person he’d ever spread his legs for. Nicky could feel a whine coming from his throat and he didn’t do much to suppress it, just pushed down with his feet and shoved the toy in deeper, his cock jerking in his hand as his stomach muscles flexed with each clumsy thrust as he relived Joe’s cock fucking into him mercilessly and beautifully, everything he’d ever wanted in life and more.

And mercy of all mercies, the bedroom door clicked open and Nicky looked up to see Joe wide-eyed and frozen with his hand on the door handle. His eyes roved all over Nicky’s body and Nicky felt himself flush deeply, though this was exactly the outcome he’d been hoping for. It’d been a long time since he’d felt this type of virginal shyness in front of this man who meant more to him than the entire world and whom he’d shared many a kinky fantasy with, but things were definitely not as they normally were.

“Yusuf,” Nicky finally said as Joe continued to stand there staring, and Nicky could hear the strain in his own voice. “Please. I need you.”

Joe snapped out of his stupor, suddenly at the bed and between Nicky’s legs, his hand over Nicky’s where he had the toy pushed deep inside of him. Nicky nearly sobbed at the contact, squeezing at his dick to cut off a sudden swell of excitement.

“Do you really want this, Nicolo?” Joe asked, his voice so tender that Nicky could cry. “Do you _need_ this?”

“Yes, please, of course, I always need you, _per favore_ ,” Nicky said plaintively, moving his hips a tiny bit and whimpering when Joe answered back with a little thrust of the toy. Joe peeled down the briefs a bit so he could see the tip of Nicky’s red and drooling cock, and when he bent down to lick at it, Nicky spluttered into a quick orgasm, his face growing red again as heat and embarrassment washed over him.

“Joe, Joe…” Nicky moaned, throwing his hand over his face. “I am sorry.”

But Joe was licking the come off of him, off the head of his cock and off of his soft stomach, still working the toy in and out of Nicky slowly.

“Do you still want my cock?” Joe asked, drawing the toy out until just the head of the dildo was inside Nicky, and Nicky nearly cried.

“Please, yes. Please.”

But Joe pushed the toy in further, pulling it out again, watching Nicky’s body take it in again and again. He looked intent, in awe. “You look so beautiful, Nicolo. So _little_.”

Nicky whimpered, his softening cock striving to get hard again immediately. “Please, Joe,” Nicky begged, not sure he could say much more.

“I was afraid, didn’t want to hurt you, but… oh Nicky, what you do to me,” Joe crooned, kissing the inside of Nicky’s knee before something more devious crossed his face. Nicky knew that look, and his toes curled as he knew he was about to get exactly what he wanted. He could always play Joe so easily, though Joe was always so willing to be played by him.

“Are you sure you’ve been a good boy? Are you sure you deserve it?” Joe’s voice was thick, liquid warmth pooling in Nicky’s belly at the tone.

“Yes, please God, Yusuf, if you don’t put your dick in me right now I’ll-”

“You’ll what, tesoro? Keep riding this toy until I tell you to stop? Because I think that is exactly what you’ll do.”

“No, no, I promise Joe, I’ll do anything you want, just please—” Nicky could tell he was beyond desperate now, his voice raw, his hips now slapping down on the bed with each thrust that Joe made with the toy.

“Because that doesn’t seem like what a good boy does. I told you to control yourself and instead you’re in here so desperate for cock, putting on a show for me, hoping I’d walk in on you. Isn’t that what you did?”

He paused in his thrust to lick at Nicky once more and Nicky cried out, his cock now hard again and so very sensitive. Joe smiled benevolently at him but then pushed back on Nicky’s thigh with his forearm so he spread open even more, making him squeal.

“What was that, Nicolo?”

Nicky’s mind was fried, his body flushed and overstimulated, his dick so very hard against Joe’s hand. “Yes, _yes_ , was desperate for this, my heart.”

Joe groaned, leaning down to lick at Nicky’s cock as he struggled to pull his own clothes off at the same time, his hands and lips reluctantly having to leave Nicky’s body to accomplish this. Then he stripped Nicky of his little briefs, leaving on the undershirt, and then taking his time to remove the purple toy slowly. Then Joe was replacing the toy with the head of his cock, sinking right into Nicky, both of their groans mingling as Joe’s lips desperately found his.

They kissed hard, Joe sliding the rest of the way home and making Nicky grunt into his lips.

“You’re so tight, Nicky,” Joe said softly into his neck, pushing in with little thrusts. “You’ve never been so tight. Just as tight as that first time.”

Nicky threw his head back, beyond speech at that point, holding on to Joe’s broad shoulders and loving how _big_ he felt on top of him. Joe was very muscular and Nicky dug his fingers in, wrapping his legs around Joe’s hips to try and bring them as close together as possible. That meant Joe couldn’t thrust as deeply, though, so they kissed for a moment before Joe broke them apart and sat up on his knees. He pulled Nicky flush against his hips, groaning at the deepness and Nicky clenching around him.

“How many times do you think your little cock can come, hm?” Joe said lightly, running his hands over the juts of Nicky’s hipbones and then settling over his cock so he could hump up against him.

“A lot,” Nicky ground out, trying to wriggle his hips more to get Joe to move when he was in him so deeply.

“You gonna be my good little slut tonight? Desperate for my cock?” Joe asked, stroking Nicky hard once, Nicky’s entire body jerking.

“Yes, yes, always,” Nicky promised, and he moaned when Joe pulled out and shoved him over on the mattress so he was face down, ass up.

“Good thing,” Joe said, lining up and sliding right inside. Nicky took the fucking easily, his cock pressed deliciously into the sheets, Joe’s hands holding him down hard enough to bruise.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Joe grunted, and Nicky could tell he was close by the ragged hitches in his voice and the way his hips were starting to stutter; Nicky was so close, too.

“I’m yours, please, please,” Nicky said, and his voice sounded high to his ears, strangled. “Please let me come. Per favore, Yusuf. I’ve been good.”

“So good,” Joe agreed, feeling beneath Nicky’s body to grasp loosely at his cock. And that was enough for Nicky, his teenaged body so strung out and oversensitive that the callouses on Joe’s hand scraped _just right_ and he was coming hard, making a mess of the sheets beneath him. His body clenched against Joe’s cock and Joe fucked him mercilessly through it, just huge and hard while Nicky gasped open-mouthed and saw stars.

And then Joe was grunting and gripping him tightly, his come spilling hotly deep inside of Nicky while he murmured “Love you love you love you” against Nicky’s shoulders.

They lay there for a while, Joe’s weight heavy on him, but not unpleasant, the air thick around them.

“Little minx,” Joe laughed into Nicky’s skin a few minutes later, groaning as he dragged himself up onto his hands and pulled out slowly. Nicky could feel the come seep out as he did, feeling open and bereft, and then crying out when Joe pushed in two fingers with a wet squelch. “You’re trying to kill me I think.”

“You forget that we are immortal, beloved,” Nicky teased, squealing when Joe’s fingers pressed downward inside of him, overstimulation bringing tears to his eyes.

“I thought you said you could go all night,” Joe said, mock seriously, but his fingers eased up and he pet down Nicky’s hip and thigh pleasantly with his other hand. “I’m too old, I don’t know if I can keep up with the energy of youth.”

Nicky squirmed around so he was on his side, Joe’s fingers slipping out as he laid down next to Nicky and kissed him lazily.

“I knew you liked it. You dirty pervert.” Nicky grinned, stretching his toes, feeling well-used in the best way possible.

“I like you in any form,” Joe said simply, and Nicky’s grin turned into a genuine smile. Joe was always so good to him. What did he ever do to deserve this perfection?

“Perhaps it will be a while until Copley finds a cure?” Nicky said, faux-innocently, sliding in closer so he could tuck in under Joe’s arm and pillow his head on his chest. He fit perfectly this way, tiny and right where he belonged.

“Why, what other forbidden desires have you kept hidden from me?” Joe said, kissing Nicky on the forehead. Nicky smiled, adjusting Joe’s shirt so it covered more of him, having ridden up during their lovemaking. It was soft around him, Joe’s breath warm on his skin, his arms enveloping him comfortably, and he was completely surrounded by his Yusuf.

“I’ve a few ideas,” Nicky said into Joe’s chest.

“Of course you do,” Joe said.

“That’s why you love me.”

“It is.”

They curled up together, the come drying between them as they dozed off. Nicky would spring the Daddy conversation on him in the morning. For now, he figured he’d pushed Joe far enough for one evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [ilikepoke123](http://ilikepoke123.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
